IBC-13 Named Best TV Station in 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards
Posted on May 5, 2016 by IBC IBC-13 won the Best TV Station in the 24th Golden Dove Awards of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), held last April 29 at the Star Theater, bringing its total number of Best TV Station awards to seven in the first quarter of 2016. It won a total of 25 trophies, 20 from the TV category and five from the radio category. In the TV category, with the long-running comedy show T.O.D.A.S. badded the Best Comedy Program to lead awardees like the long-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Best TV Game Show), the Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar (Best Talent Program for TV), KapinoyLand (Best Children's TV Program), Love Notes (Best Drama Program), Dingdong n' Lani (Best Variety Program), the long-running flagship news program Express Balita (Best News Program), the late-night newscast News Team 13 (Best News Program), Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Best Public Service Program for TV in Manila). TV personalities lead by Born to be a Superstar host Anja Aguilar won Best Talent Program Host, while Who Wants to be a Millionaire? host Drew Arellano who wons the Best TV Game Show Host, Joey de Leon won the Best TV Comedian, Joe D'Mango wons the Best Drama Program Host and newscasters Snooky Serna-Go (Best TV Female Newscaster) and Jay Sonza (Best TV Male Newscaster), and Atty. Batas Mauricio (Best Public Service Program TV Host). DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 riding on the successes of the station’s various programs such as Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais (Best Radio News Program), DYBQ Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Singko Y Medya (Best Newscast for Provincial) and Lingkod Bayan sa Radyo (Best Public Service Program). The nation's dance music FM radio station, iDMZ 891, on the other hand, was also recognized as the Best AM Radio Station, by grabbed the Best Radio Jock for Radio in Manila thanks to The Sting (Terence Khan). IBC-13’s Paskong Pilipino ay Puno ng Pagmamahal station ID was also deemed as the Best TV Station Promotional Material. IBC Regional also added to the total haul of the company during the awards night, with two of their own, as IBC Iloilo bagged the Best TV Station for Provincial while Express Baltia Bisaya from IBC Cebu took home Best TV Newscast for Provincial. The KBP is the premier broadcast media organization in the country composed of owners and operators of radio and TV stations and the radio and TV stations themselves that aims to elevate professional and ethical standards in Philippine broadcasting, and promote social responsibility in broadcasting. The Golden Dove Awards is KBP’s way of recognizing excellence in broadcasting in the land. IBC-13 was also awarded Best TV Station at the Eastern Visayas State University’s (EVSU) 2nd Students’ Choice Mass Media Awards; 14th Gawad TANGLAW (Tagapuring mga Akademisyan ng Aninong Gumagalaw) composed of Jose Rizal University, Philippine Women’ University, University of Perpetual Help System, and Colegio De San Juan de Letran; 12th USTv awards, and the Platinum Stallion Awards of Trinity University of Asia, prior to the newest distinction from the KBP.